fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Super Robot Wars EXA Characters/Series Premiere
Nagai Super Robot Series #Mazinger Z (mecha only) #Shin Mazinger Z Impact (alternate plot + as a Shin Mazinger ZERO) #Great Mazinger (mecha only, as a Shin Mazinger ZERO) #Mazinkaiser (evolved from Mazinger Z) #Koutetsu Jeeg (as Koutetsushin Jeeg) #Getter Robo G (evil mecha only) #New Getter Robo (plot + as an Apocrypha Getter Robo Darkness) #Shin Getter Robo (mecha only) #Dino Getter Robo (mecha only + evolved from Getter Robo) Romance Trilogy #Choudenji Robo Combattler V #Choudenji Machine Voltes V #Tosho Daimos Gundam Series #Mobile Suit Z Gundam (With mechas from Char's Counterattack (Beltochika's Children)) #Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (mentioned + as a Kamen Rider Series) #Mobile Suit Gundam F91Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam (mentioned only) #Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (mentioned + as a Kamen Rider Series) #Mobile Fighter G Gundam #New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz (alternate plot + as a Gundam Madoka) #After War Gundam X (mecha only) #Turn A Gundam (mecha only + as a Kamen Rider Series) #Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (alternate plot + assume to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny + mecha only) #Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (alternate plot, with reference from 2nd Season, and assumed to Smile PreCure) #Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Flit arc (mentions), Asemu arc (main) and Kio arc (plot) #Gundam Build Fighters (mecha only) Macross Series #Macross Zero (crossover with Ace Combat: Assault Horizon + plot) #Macross: Do You Remember Love? (cruiser only) #Macross Plus (mecha, slodiers and Zentradi only) #Macross 7 (mecha only) #Macross Frontier (mecha only) Non-SRW Series #Digimon Xros Wars (qualified to YuYuGiDigiMoon trilogy and Digimon Fusion Kai) #Horizon of The Middle of Nowhere (crossover with SD Gundam Sengokuden, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Gaim, K Project, Log Horizon and Sengoku BASARA) #Keroro Gunso (mentioned only) #Ultra Series: #* Ultraman Mebius #* Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial (alternate plot) #* Ultraman Ginga # Doraemon Long Story: Nobita and the Steel Army (mentioned, plot) #Kannazuki no Miko (plot, mentioned) #Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (crossover with Go-Busters + alternate plot) Brave Series #Brave Exkaiser #King of Braves Gaogaigar (with refference of FINAL + crossover with Gurren Lagann and Digimon Xros Wars) Other Anime/Games Series #Choujuu Kishin Dancougar #Brave Raideen #Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (crossover with Guilty Crown + as a Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdom) #Rahxephon #Ultra Weight God Gravion #Neon Genesis Evangelion (as a Rebuild of Evangelion Anthology) #Eureka Seven AO (with reference of Eureka Seven) #Lagrange: The Flower of Rinne #Linebarrels of Iron #Dennou Boukenki Web Diver #Idolmasters: Xenoglossia (crossover with Xenogears, Idolmasters, Love Live! School Idol Festival, Wake up Girls! and AKB0048) #Seisenshi Dunbine #Battle Armored Dragonar (crossover with Dragonar Academy, Lord Maskman and Vandalis and Ryukendo + alternate plot) #Brain Powerd (mentioned only) #Martian Successor Nadesico (plot) #Giant Robo (1969 Tokusatsu show + evolve into GR: Giant Robo + as a Giant Robo The Animation plot) #Gurren Lagann (rebooted manga + refference to the Two Movies as alternate plot) #Gaiking: Legend of Daiku Maryu #Aquarion Evol (with reference from Genesis of Aquarion) #Valvrave The Liberator #Gargantia on the Venderous Planet #Majestic Prince #Buddy Complex #Dennou Boukenki Web Diver Non-related Anime/Manga Robot #Muv-Luv Alternative (plot) #Armored Core: For Answer (rebooted plot as Armored Core V) #Front Mission Evolved #Giant Robo (1969 Tokusatsu show + evolve into GR: Giant Robo + as a Giant Robo The Animation plot) #Transformers (2007 Film version + Revenge of The Fallen + Dark of The Moon) #Virtual-On Marz #Zone of the Enders